Catwoman (Dozierverse)
Catwoman was an arch-nemesis of Batman. Biography Catwoman is one of Gotham City's most prominent villains, ranking near the top with Joker and Penguin for the most criminal activity. Dressed in a sleek, black bodysuit with cat ears and a cat medallion around her neck, Catwoman has the appearance and grace of the animal from which she gets her name. Indeed, at times she has been known to meow, and when Batman is close by her voice takes on a distinctive purr. It is easy to see that Catwoman is attracted to Batman in a strong physical way. Whenever they come face to face she tries to coax him to admit his feelings for her, at times attempting to entice him into a more personal encounter. Even attracted to Batman as she is, she cannot abide his crime-fighting behavior. The fact they are on opposite sides of the law will undoubtedly keep them apart. Her capers are usually related to cats in some way. Whether it be a form of ancient treasure or jewellry in the shape of a cat, cat-gut strings from antique violins, or the legendary treasure of Captain Manx, Catwoman will hatch a scheme which will usually involve trying to rid Gotham City of its caped protectors. Though she is attracted to Batman, she has the sense to realize he is a hinderance in her plans. Batman thinks that Catwoman has the nine lives of a cat because during her attempts to try and escape from capture she has fallen into a bottomless pit or off the roof of a waterfront warehouse and survived. She has been known to team up with other master criminals. Her partners in crime include Freddie the Fence, Ma Parker and The Sandman, though she had planned to double-cross him when the caper was finished. Even though the Joker and the Penguin had feelings for her, she refused them both because she hated Joker's green hair and disliked Penguin's size. She has been known at times to keep pussy willows in her hideout. Throughout the day she will take time out for a cat nap and she has a fondness for milk. She also is allergic to dogwood. She was also one of six arch-criminals freed from prison by Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft to form her new invisible gang, but this brief cameo appearance was by a stand-in. Weapons and Equipment * Whip - special weapon that looks like an ordinary whip but squirts deadly gas from it's handle. * Catamizer - a specialized gun which is filled with catasonic acid. Though the catamizer has never been used, it will 'catalyze' the victim. * Catwoman's Amazing Maze - located in the catacombs of her subterranean suite 6, this maze is a giant replication of the maze used to carry out experiments on rats and mice. According to Catwoman, once inside it could take the rest of your life to get out, that is unless you find the center of the maze which means you will never get out. She had placed her traitorous henchwoman Katalina (AKA Police Woman Mooney) and Robin in the maze. Both of them became trapped in the center of the maze, trapped that is until Batman entered the maze and led them to safety. * See in the dark glasses - she liked using them because 'cats can always see in the dark'. * Sonic beam blast gun - fires a concentrated sound wave that can destroy whatever it hits * Voice-stealing box - when opened and pointed at a person, that person would lose the power of speech as it was transferred into the box. Recent conversations that person had could then be replayed by opening the box and listening. Catwoman later revealed under questioning that the person's voice could be returned by drinking a misture of sweet basil, garlic salt, and goat's milk. * Sneeze bombs - explode in a puff of red smoke, leave everyone in the room sneezing. * Cataphrenia - A chemical created by Catwoman. It can be kept under fingernails so that when a person is scratched, they are infected with the drug. It reverses all normal moral and ethical standards, turning them into the complete opposite of the person they used to be. As side effects, it causes amnesia and fainting spells. Catwoman used this to brainwash Robin into serving her. She even did this on Batman only for the Bat-Antidote Pill that Batman passed off as an aspirin to negate it's effects. * Catillac - Catwoman's car. * Remote Control Cat-radio - sets off the bell so she can get out of class early. * Old Kit Bag - A bag used to carry things. * Eau de Chat - A poisonous perfume. Known Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go at crime-fighting alone, Catwoman needs fellow partners in crime to assist her with her malicious schemes. * Felix and Leo (portrayed by Ralph Manza and Jock Mahoney) - Catwoman's henchmen. Felix was in charge of brushing Catwoman's pussy willows. * Jack O'Shea (portrayed by Jack Kelly) - This Gotham City Times writer pens the most widely read gossip column in the country. His office is the third phone booth in Glob's drugstore. His favorite lunch is corn beef on white, heavy on the mayo, and two glasses of buttermilk from the drugstore's deli. Despite his national fame, O'Shea found it neccesary to enlist with Catwoman in what she called "the greatet caper in crimedum's history"-- the carefully orchestrated theft of two antique Strativarius violins. The Gotham City Times will be without O'Shea's talents for several years as he does time in Gotham State Penitentiary. * John, Thomas and Charles (portrayed by Buck Cartalian, Charles Horvath, and George Barrows) - The creme de la creme of Gotham City's cat-burglars, these three men successfully made it through Catwoman's selection process, becoming key players in "the greatest caper in crimedum's history". After a small caper, John is left behind, revealing information which leads the Dynamic Duo to Catwoman's lair and a trap. All three are currently serving time. * Ma Parker - She was released from imprisonment by her and became a member of Ma's new prison gang after the gangster took over Gotham State Penetentiary. * Eenie (portrayed by Sharyn Winters) - Female helper and member of the band "Catwoman and the Kittens." She was constantly questioning Catwoman's decisions and complaining about the next caper. * Meanie, Miney '''and '''Moe (portrayed by T.J. Castronova, Chuck Henderson, and Ric Roman) - Catwoman's henchmen and members of "Catwoman and the Kittens." * Kitty and Cattie (portrayed by Valerie Kairys and Pat Bender) - During her partnership with Sandman, Catwoman had a pair of female criminal companions. It appears as if these two women functioned more as servants than criminal helpers. This is suggested through the leashes Catwoman made them wear. * Pussycat (portrayed by Lesley Gore) - She always wanted to be a rock and roll singer, but wasn't doing too well when Catwoman picked her up at the Milkshake-a-go-go on Sunset Strip. Catwoman convinced her that at 20 years old, she was over the hill. * Spade, Marlow, and Templar (portrayed by Jock Gaynor, Tony Epper, and George Sawaya) - Catwoman's simple henchmen who assisted Catwoman in brainwashing Robin. * Freddy "Touché" the Fence (portrayed by Jacques Bergerac) - The owner of French Freddy's Fencing Academy. Also a well-known fence. He sometimes uses his fencing mask to strain spaghetti. * Cornell, Penn, and Brown (portrayed by Paul Mantee, Sheldon Allman, and Paul Picerni) - Catwoman's simple henchmen. Cornell is a master mimic, even able to impersonate Batman's voice perfectly. * Benton Bellgoody - Benton works at Duncan Dance Studios. He apparently allowed Catwoman and her gang to hide out in the basement, and let Catwoman pretend to be a dance teacher. When Batman and Robin visited, he pretended not to remember their names, but Batman saw right through him. Known Hideouts * The Pink Sandbox - A new restaurant and dance club on the west side of Gotham. From this hip club came the Catusi, the latest dance craze. * Subterranean Suite 6 of the Catacombs Condominium - It is adjoining Duncan's Dance Studio. * The Catlair West - It is across the river in New Guernsey. * Basement of the Eta Beta Latka - A sorority house. Appearances 'Season 1' *The Purr-Fect Crime/Better Luck Next Time 'Season 2' *Hot Off The Griddle/The Cat And The Fiddle *Ma Parker (Cameo) *The Cat's Meow/The Bat's Kow Tow *The Sandman Cometh/The Catwoman Goeth (A Stitch In Time) *That Darn Catwoman/Scat! Darn Catwoman *Catwoman Goes To College/Batman Displays His Knowledge 'Season 3' *The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra (Cameo) Behind the scenes * Catwoman was first portrayed in the Batman (1960s series) by Julie Newmar. * Even though in the comics, Catwoman's real name is Selina Kyle, it was never used in the television series. Gallery Catwoman (JN).jpg Jcatwoman.jpg julie-newmar-1.jpg JulieNewmarCatwoman.jpg MV5BMTgzMDI5ODcyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzU4MjM2._V1._SX360_SY450_.jpg Catwoman (JN) 2.jpg Catwoman (JN) 3.jpg 1000x500px-LL-99260619_julie-newmar_catwoman-133.jpg See * Catwoman * Catwoman (Lee Meriwether) * Catwoman (Eartha Kitt) * Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) * Catwoman (Maggie Baird) * Catwoman (BTAS) * Catwoman (Anne Hathaway) Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters